Snow
by Renvel Takokak
Summary: Apa ?/ Salju ! / Salju ? / Ya Salju .. / Warning : First Penpik ,Drabble , Narusaku ,R&R ?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**First Penpik ,Drabble,**

**Semi Canon , Typo(s) ,**

**Rush, OOC ,ETC**

**Don't Like Don't Read ! Please !**

:-:-:-:

This Month Konoha is experiencing Winter ,Which Snowny

:-:-:-:

Salju ? Benda putih yang terbuat dari uap air yang membeku diawan dan kemudian turun kebumi menjadi butir-butir Putih kecil yang Indah ... Ringan dan Rapuh

Sangat Rapuh . Sentuh . Dan mereka akan mencair - hancur - ..

:-:-:-:

"Sakura-chan !"

Teriakan itu membuat seorang Gadis berambut BubbleGum menoleh .

"Ehh ? Naruto ? "

Pemuda itu berlari tergesa ,tangan nya melambai-lambai pada si BubbleGum .

Masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ."Hai Sa- hahh .. Sakura-chan !" si BubbleGum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baka ! Bernafaslah dengan benar Naruto ! "

"Ah !Baik Sakura-chan !" Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Lagi .. Dia -sakura- hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bukannya kau sedang menjalankan misi,Naruto ?" Sakura menatapnya bingung

"Kata Tsunade baa-chan Misinya akan ditunda dulu .."

"Kenapa ?"

"Eummm ,entahlah .. " Naruto hanya menggeleng ,kemudian kembali memperlihatnya senyumnya . "Sakura-chan sedang apa disini ? Sebentar lagi salju akan turun .Lalu .." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kenapa harus ketempat ini? Suhu dingin pun kau mau Latihan ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kesini saja .. " sang gadis Bubblegum menghela napas .. berat ..

"Jika sakura-chan punya masalah,ceritakan saja padaku-ttebayo ! " Pemuda bermata safir kembali tersenyum "Aku pasti bisa membantu Sakura-chan !"

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman lembut .

Pikirannya kembali memutar kenangan tahun-tahun lalu . Bayangan … Team 7 . Dia-Naruto dan sang missing-nin , bermain membuat boneka salju –ditempat ini- .Masih Kekanak-kanakan dan Polos ,tidak ada yang namanya Dendam dan Kebencian . Tertawa lepas dan saling mengejek kecil . Semuanya begitu menyenangkan . Bahagia .

Tapi kenapa mereka menjadi Team dalam waktu yang sangat singkat ?

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa dan kembali lagi untuk menyerang Desa . Dia ... Penghianat Desa ?

Bahkan waktu itu dia –sasuke – berniat membunuh Sakura ,untung Kami-sama masih sayang terhadapnya . Sakura … diselamatkan Naruto lagi . Lagi ? yah Lagi . Berulang kali ketika mereka menjalankan misi , Naruto lah yang selalu Menolong dan Menyelamatkannya .

Sebuah sentuhan hangat -di tangan- menyadarkan lamunannya . Sakura menoleh . Naruto .

"…"

"…"

"Aku tau itu Sakura-chan ,aku juga mengalaminya .."

"…"

"Aku-kau-dan dia. ya kan ?" Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum . Sangat Manis .

" … " sungguh Rasanya Sakura merasakan hawa yang berbeda

"Dia tak berubah, dia masih tetap teman kita . Seperti yang selalu Kakashi-Sensei ucapkan 'Tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan' ." Naruto terkekeh . "Dia hanya sedang mencari Jati dirinya . Kau tau ? Dia pasti akan kembali ke sini , ke Konoha dan Team kita akan kembali sempurna . Seperti Dulu . "

Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lagi pula disini ada aku . Aku selalu ada untuk mu Sakura-chan …" tangannya –yang semula hanya menyentuh– kini menggenggam tangan Sakura .. Erat .. "Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun membuatmu menangis , karena aku …. menyukaimu ."

**'DEG !'**

Wajah sakura memanas, Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat . Ada apa dengannya ? Bukannya Naruto sudah sering mengatakan itu ? Ta-tapi kenapa sekarang dia …..

"Ayo ! Disini dingin Sakura-chan , aku ingin jalan-jalan-ttebayo !" Naruto tersenyum

" Ehh ? " Naruto memasukan tangan Sakura kedalam saku jeketnya .

'Hangat'

itulah yang dirasakan Sakura .

:-:-:-:

Ada yang mengatakan. Mereka Indah tetapi Mematikan .

Apa kalian mengerti ?

Entahlah, aku juga tidak .. Yang ku tahu, mereka sangat Indah dan Rapuh . Datang dan Perginya pun tak ada yang bisa memprediksi .

Mereka Menakjubkan . Sama seperti hal nya Cinta ..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

:-:-:-:

**A/N** :

Yo minna-san ! Perkenalkan saya Author baru disini ^^ *Bungkuk*

Ini First Penpik saya ,Semoga kalian suka !

Saya mau berterimakasih sama Azka-nee (MizuMiu-chan) yang udah nge-support saya jadi Author dan publish ini Penpik .

Dan dengan segenap Hati, Saya Memohon untuk Bantuannya dari para Senpai disini untuk berbagi sedikit Ilmu tentang Penpik ^^

**Yoshh! Please Review-ttebayo !**


End file.
